Quatre lettres, un mot
by Meish Kaos
Summary: °One-Shot° L'amitié peut vous faire faire bien des choses, et lorsque vos amis sont des gens hors du commun, vos mesures le sont souvent aussi.


**Auteur** : Luna Denree (Hein ! Pour vrai ? ;)) 

**Titre** : Quatre lettres, un mot 

**Genre** : Spirituel/Surnaturel, peut-être... 

**Rating** : Général, me semble... ;) 

**Commentaires** : Je vais vous raconter une histoire, d'accord ? C'était une fille qui célébrait Ostara (l'équinoxe du printemps, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les termes) et qui, à la fin de son rituel, eut la nostalgie de la vieille époque où cette fête se célébrait partout. Elle se mit tranquilement à écrire sur la buée de sa fenêtre, et... ;) vous verrez bien à la fin de cette fic ;) 

**Disclaimer** : Joss Whedon n'a même pas voulu me prêter ses personnages pour une soirée, alors je me suis vengée en faisant cette fic ! ;) Évidemment, je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça... ;) 

________________________________ 

**Quatre lettres, un mot. **

- **Par le pouvoir des quatre éléments, j'ouvre ce cercle de protection, afin que nul ne pusse m'atteindre en cet instant de vulnérabilité mentale.**

Une allumette dans la main, la rouquine enflamma sa chandelle et son bâton d'encens. Puis, elle déposa la pochette sur l'autel de fortune qu'elle s'était érigée en toute hâte dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle s'était enfin décidés à accomplir ce rituel. Sur son espace de travail se trouvait un minuscule pentacle gravé dans une plaquette de bois circulaire et, sur le pentacle, avaient été délicatement déposés trois cheveux. L'un était blond et raide, le second marron et frisé, le dernier mi-châtain mi-gris. 

Outre ceci et les représentations des quatre éléments, il n'y avait rien de plus sur la nappe blanche de l'autel, contrairement à son habitude. Elle n'avait ni grimoire en main, ni texte en mémoire. Un peu maigre, aurait dit Giles. Mais cette nuit était réservée à la magie du coeur. Aucun rituel préfabriqué n'aurait été adéquat. 

- **Je te salue, Gardienne de la Terre pleine et riche, par laquelle la vie est venue. Je te salue, Gardien de l'Air pûr et vivifiant, essentiel à tout ce qui existe sur cette planète. Je te salue, Gardien du Feu vibrant et ardent, qui réchauffe, réconforte et nourrit qui le demande. Je te salue, Gardienne de l'Eau fluide et fertile, initiatrice de toutes les formes de vie.**

Les mots lui venaient facilement à l'esprit, ils coulaient d'une façon tout à fait naturelle alors qu'elle terminait son invocation aux Gardiens des Tours Élémentales. Puis, après une rapide mais intense purification, elle débuta le rituel qu'elle s'était promise de faire cette nuit. 

Faisant bien attention de ne rien déplacer d'autre, elle s'empara du cheveu blond, celui de Buffy. Elle sourit en se remémorant leur amitié sans contraintes et l'énergie exubérante de la jeune fille. Enroulant cette minuscule parcelle de la Tueuse autour de ses doigts pour en faire un anneau, elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle intégrait la blonde dans cette cérémonie. 

C'était allé trop loin cette fois. Ils avaient tous été en danger, mais Buffy était celle qui s'exposait toujours le plus. Elle avait beau posséder des pouvoirs hors du commun, elle n'en était pas moin humaine, et mortelle. Elle déposa le cheveu enroulé au creu de sa paume gauche et étendit la droite au-dessus de son autel, exactement au centre. 

- **Vous, Gardiens, que j'ose invoquer ce soir, veuillez étendre votre protection sur Buffy Summers, appellée à être la Tueuse de sa génération. Faîtes-la vôtre, commme vous m'avez faite vôtre autrefois, accordez-lui votre regard bienveillant, car elle subit suffisamment d'épreuves par sa condition pour être exempte de celles qui touchent le commun des mortels.**

Elle déposa l'anneau blond sur le pentacle et se saisit du cheveu suivant, auquel elle fit subir le même sort. Alex avait été son ami d'enfance, son unique confident lorsqu'elle était au primaire et même son premier amour. Elle lui devait ses plus beaux souvenirs. 

Mais le jeune homme était épuisé. Étant le seul humain "normal" de leur petit groupe, il risquait bien plus qu'eux tous, d'autant plus qu'il avait la fâcheuse manie de se mettre les pieds dans les plats, il fallait bien l'avouer. Souvent, il avait faillit mourir, et elle savait pertinament que cela se reproduirait. 

- **Gardiens que j'invoque ici ce soir, acccordez votre protection à Alexander Harris, qui sans reculer affronte des dangers qui ne le concernent pas, qui sans sourciller embrasse des causes qui ne sont pas les siennes, avec pour seule et unique excuse un amour profond pour ceux qu'il côtoie. Gardez-le des dangers en le faisant vôtre, par le lien qui m'unit à vous je vous en conjure.**

Le petit cercle brun rejoignit le blond. C'est avec une brusque inspiration qu'elle saisit celui de Giles et l'enroula méticuleusement. Avec un petit rire intérieur, elle se souvint de la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à l'obtenir. Contrairement aux autres, de qui elle n'avait eu à les subtiliser sur leur brosse, elle avait été obligée de ruser, en s'en emparant sur son fauteuil préféré alors qu'il préparait du thé. Heureusement, l'Observateur lui avait appris à ressentir les auras peu de temps auparavent, et elle avait été capable de discerner celle de son mentor dan cette minuscule particule de son corps. Dans le cas contraire elle aurait été incapable l'indentifier et de mener à bien sa cérémonie. 

Ses émotions étaint mêlées envers Giles. Selon la journée, elle décelait dans son regard tour à tour des sentiments paternels affectueux et l'inquiétude traquée d'un petit garçon. Ce dont elle était pourtant certaine, c'est qu'elle lui vouait toute son affection. Autrefois, elle l'avait même aimé, à la façon d'une fillette d'une demi-douzaine d'années pour qui son père incarne une figure de perfection... 

- **Vous, Gardiens Éternels, je vous prie de protéger mon mentor, Rupert Giles, fidèle Observateur et notre père à tous. Lui qui veille sur nous depuis si longtemps, qui affronte un danger perpétuel par notre simple présence, il est celui sur qui il est temps de veiller. Accordez-lui le soutient que vous donnez aux vôtres, car il est l'un d'eux.**

La troisième boucle tomba sur le pentacle. Inspirant profondément, la rouquine ferma les yeux. Le plus difficile restait encore à faire. Des Gardiens, elle avait perçu de la curiosité, de l'attente, aucun rejet, mais aucune acceptation non plus ; ils attendaient la suite du rituel. Mais elle savait qu'ils ne refuseraient pas. Ce qu'elle demandait était juste et ne contribuerait qu'à les rapprocher. Même avec les conséquences de son geste. 

Elle hésita légèrement avant d'arracher l'un de ses propres cheveux. Mais sa main était sure et ferme lorsqu'elle le fit passer dans chacun des trois anneaux et qu'elle les noua solidement les uns aux autres. 

- **Par ce lien, que nos vies soient entremêlées et indissociables. Qu'à jamais les protections qui coulent dans mes veines coulent également dans les leurs. Qu'à jamais les maux qui les frappent me frappent également, et qu'à quatre nous en portions le poids. Que l'un de nous ne puisse ressentir ni joie ni peine sans que les autres en soient affectés. Que la douleur qui accable l'un de nous se répartisse équitablement, tandis que le bonheur qui nous emplit s'amplifie quatre fois. Gardiens, dans votre mansuétude, je vous demande d'accéder à ma requête, qu'elle ne soit dissociable qu'à la mort du dernier d'entre nous !**

Elle attendit, dans un silence troublé, une réponse qu'elle espérait et redoutait à la fois. Elle savait que ses amis autaient été contre l'idée, mais aussi que le canal qui les relieraient serait le meilleur signal d'alarme s'ils se faisaient attaquer... et le meilleur moyen de se soutenir les uns les autres dans ce combat qu'ils devraient probablement mener jusqu'à la mort. Aucun d'eux ne serait plus jamais seul ainsi... 

C'est à cette pensée qu'elle sentit soudain une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine. Elle savait que ses trois amis la ressentaient également. Le lien avait été posé. Ses yeux étaient brillants lorsqu'elle accomplit la dernière partie du rituel. 

- **Je vous remercie, Gardiens Éternels des Éléments Originels, de la confiance que vous avez bien voulu m'accorder. Que l'Énergie que je vous ai emprunté retourne d'où elle était, afin que d'autres puissent en bénéficier. Que ce cercle de protection soit également levé, et qu'ainsi tout soit comme auparavant.**

Cela fait, elle prit la pomme et le couteau qu'elle avait déposé à cet effet et trancha le fruit en quatre, en guise d'offrande. Puis, trempant le doigt dans le sel, puis dans l'eau, elle moucha d'un même geste sa chandelle et son encens en offrant une pensée à chaque élément. Elle savait que cette attitude, qui aurait pu paraître offensante à un néophyte, ne faisait que mêler les éléments encore plus étroitement, par le contact de son index et de son pouce avec chacun d'eux. C'était un simple rappel de ce qui créait la vie. 

La jeune fille rousse, pensive, s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle était calme mais ressentait une infime parcelle de vide au creux de l'estomac. Terminer un rituel lui faisait toujours cet effet. Le contact avec les Puissances Supérieures était si ennivrant qu'elle s'y serait noyée bien volontier. 

La vitre, enduite de buée, lui faisait percevoir un extérieur flou. Elle esquissa un geste pour l'essuyer, puis se ravisa. Comme une enfant, elle y traça des lettres. 

_B-A-G-W_, pour Buffy, Alex, Giles et Willow, unis à jamais sur fond de brûme. Quatre noms, un destin. 

Puis, par caprice, elle y traça les lettres _E-T-A-F_, pour l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu, ces quatre éléments dont les gardiens avaient liés leurs vies. 

Observant les lettres, elle sourit brièvement et les réarrangea. 

Quatre lettres, un mot. 

**_FATE _**

________________________________ 

Alors, dites, vous avez aimé ? Si oui, une petite review serait appréciée ! Il vous suffit de cliquer sur le bouton bleu à votre gauche... ;) 


End file.
